Thor's Iron Fist
by Nareliel
Summary: When SG-13 loses contact after a routine mission to P3X-974, SG-1 is sent to find them. Unfortunately, there've been changes on the planet since SG-1's last visit, changes for the worse...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of Stargate SG-1. I'm just a peaceful explorer stepping into their universe.

This story takes place at the beginning of Season 3, somewhere between "Into the Fire" and "Fair Game."

This is only the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll have more to add soon. If I've completely missed the mark with the characters that we all know and love, I apologize now.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STARGATE SG-1: Thor's Iron Fist**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Return to Cimmeria**

The hollow ring of naquadah stood like a regal queen presiding over her faction of technicians – a group more loyal than any contingent of Jaffa – as the daily workings of sublevel 28 continued about her. From his vantage point in the briefing room, Daniel Jackson was taken off guard by the excitement he felt upon viewing the Stargate. He would have thought he'd be a bit jaded after working with Stargate Command for two years, but he was still struck with awe every time he caught a glimpse of the device that could transport him across the galaxy in the blink of an eye. He took a sip of his coffee before reflecting that even Teal'c seemed to have a great respect for the Stargate, and he had traveled through it more times than anyone – including Sam – could count. So, his own continued wonderment shouldn't come as a surprise, which was more than he could say for his own reflection these days.

Daniel hadn't quite become accustomed to his lack of hair. While holding him in cryogenic sleep, Hathor had apparently decided that he needed a makeover. Either that or his stint in temporary stasis had managed to not only stunt his hair's growth but to shorten its length as well. Whatever the cause, his shortened hairstyle had been the least of Daniel's worries upon waking in the fake SGC that Hathor had constructed. Now, however, he found himself taking a second look each time he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror or any other reflective surface such as the window that looked out over the 'gate room. Of course, Daniel reasoned as he turned his back on the glass and took in his fellow team members seated at the conference table, he wasn't the only one whose appearance had changed. Jack's hair had turned gray over the past year while Sam's had become slightly shorter. Teal'c remained bald, though his facial expressions had somewhat softened while he'd been in service with the Tauri.

There were other differences as well, deeper changes in the group since they'd all been thrown together on Chulak, but Daniel's reminiscing was cut short by General Hammond's arrival. Daniel moved away from the window as Jack and Sam stood to attention. The General motioned for them all to be seated, and they followed his example as he made himself comfortable at the head of the table. As usual, General Hammond got straight to the point. "Three days ago, SG-13 left for a scheduled checkup on P3X-974."

"Good ole' P3X-974," Jack commented with a slight frown that indicated he had no idea which planet the General was referring to. Daniel suppressed a grin. At least that was what Jack wanted others to think. Daniel often suspected that Jack's feigned ignorance was a tactic used to acquire information or to confirm his own intel. The moment that particular thought crossed his mind, Daniel mentally winced at the realization he'd probably been around the military too long.

"Isn't that Thor's planet? Cimmeria?" Sam asked, answering or confirming Jack's suspicions. Daniel wasn't quite sure which. Hammond's attention turned to the lone female in their group.

"That's correct Major," he acknowledged. His gaze moved to encompass the rest of them as he continued, "Colonel Dixon's team made contact with the Cimmerians and learned that they had discovered deposits of naquadah on the planet."

"Naquadah, sir?" Sam sounded just as confused as Daniel felt. "How would the Cimmerians even be able to find it, much less know what it is?"

"Major Carter is correct," said Teal'c. "The inhabitants of Cimmeria do not possess the technology to uncover such deposits." Daniel had to agree but the General had been anticipating that question. "Apparently, the Cimmerians learned of the naquadah's existence from someone they called the _kinnari_."

"The canary, sir?" Jack repeated with his own sarcastic flare while Daniel's linguistic skills automatically kicked into gear as he began thinking aloud. "Of course, _kinnari_ is Old Norse for teacher. Gairwyn said that Thor promised to leave an Asgard teacher behind to help them rebuild. That must be what this _kinnari_ is, a teacher with knowledge of the Stargate and what it's made of."

This drew a frown from Sam. "Daniel, didn't Gairwyn also say that Thor's species thought we weren't advanced enough for a meeting?"

"Yeah, apparently we're too young," Jack chimed in, "Still a little too wet behind the ears."

"Right," Sam continued. "If we've not evolved enough to warrant a meeting with the Asgard, why did they send a _kinnari_ to live among the inhabitants of P3X-974?"

"I…don't…know," he tentatively replied. He could feel himself frowning as his mind began searching for an answer. Teal'c chose that moment to intercede, "Perhaps the _kinnari_ is not a member of Thor's species." A flame of excitement sparked in Daniel as his mind latched onto the comment.

"Teal'c is right. I mean, just because Thor left someone behind to aid the Cimmerians doesn't mean that it was necessarily one of the Asgard," he stated with the usual exuberance that took over whenever his passion for history came to the forefront. "Think about it, throughout the various mythologies of Earth, the members of a culture rarely interacted with their gods in person. There was usually some type of holy man who served as the go-between for the deities and the masses."

"So, this canary is like a priest?" Jack interjected, his gaze falling on Daniel.

"No, that would be a _kennandi_ or a _kenni-faðir_," he clarified. "Which comes from the derivative of-"

"Daniel!" Jack's interruption spurred him back on track, "Right. The point is this _kinnari_ is most likely a human teacher or a master of Asgard ways. He – I'm assuming it's a he – probably located the naquadah with some form of Asgard technology. Either the _kinnari_ is teaching the Cimmerians about the uses of naquadah, or he just mentioned it to them and they in turn shared the information with SG-13."

"Either way," General Hammond cut in, resuming control of the briefing, "we have a problem. Colonel Dixon requested a research team to validate the depth of the naquadah deposits, and I sent Doctors Lambourne and Raymer to run the required tests. Since they left for P3X-974, we've had no contact with SG-13."

"Is it possible the canary didn't appreciate our interest in the naquadah?" Jack asked. Daniel suppressed the urge to correct his pronunciation. In the end, he'd only be wasting his breath. Instead he replied, "No, I don't think so. Or at the least, I doubt the _kinnari_ would do anything to harm SG-13 or the researchers. He's a teacher of Thor's ways, and we already know that Thor wouldn't do anything to hurt a human."

"I concur," Teal'c joined in. "The Asgard seem only to view the Goa'uld as their enemy. I do not believe they would wish any harm to the people of the Tauri."

"Sir," Sam addressed the General, "what type of visual transmissions have we received from the MALP?"

"The images that have been sent back show nothing in the vicinity of the 'gate but snow," Hammond replied. "There are no signs of SG-13, the two man research unit, or even the Cimmerians. All we can confirm is that the structure known as Thor's Hammer has been rebuilt and that Cimmeria is apparently experiencing its winter season."

"Ah…snow," Jack commented in a dry tone that indicated he was recalling less than fond memories of Antarctica. Sam gave an involuntary shudder, no doubt following Jack's train of thought.

"Colonel," the General continued. "I'm sending your team to P3X-974 to find SG-13. I want to know why they've been out of contact for so long. As for the naquadah, it's a secondary priority at the moment, but keep the diplomatic channels open. We need to keep in mind future negotiations with the Cimmerians or the Asgard, whichever the case may be. You need to be geared up and ready to go by 0900 hours."

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged. Both he and Sam stood to attention as the General rose from his chair and headed out of the briefing room. As soon as SG-1 was alone, Jack turned to his teammates with a slight smile. "Well kids, we're off to see the canary!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel stepped out of the Stargate and took in the familiar – albeit snow covered – scenery that was Cimmeria. The rebuilt obelisk, known as Thor's Hammer, rose majestically into the sky. He noted that all seemed quiet as the rest of SG-1 came through the wormhole. He and Teal'c had just stepped down from the 'gate platform when two figures whipped around the sides of Thor's Hammer, weapons raised in a stance that immediately identified them as US military. Daniel tensed, automatically freezing while behind him he could hear Jack and Sam simultaneously aiming their MP-5s as Teal'c raised his staff weapon. One of the men moved further from the shadow of the Hammer and straightened slightly. Daniel recognized him as Simon Wells of SG-13, causing the tension he felt to ease a little. Apparently Wells recognized them also, for his gaze shot over Daniel's head with a measure of relief. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Stand down Airmen." Jack's voice held just enough military bark to indicate that he didn't appreciate being greeted over the muzzle of a MP-5 by SGC personnel. Daniel couldn't say that he blamed him. Wells quickly moved to follow orders as his teammate, whom Daniel now recognized as Jake Bosworth, moved further into view. Beside them, the obelisk began to send out a pulsating sound as it built up a charge.

"Sir! You need to get down from there before the –" Bosworth was cut off by the activation of the Hammer. The white beam that shot out engulfed Sam first. Having come into contact with Thor's Hammer before, Daniel wasn't worried until he heard her gasp. Everyone's gaze went to the Major as the white light washed over her.

"Carter?" When Sam's expression turned to a grimace, Jack went into action. "Oh crap!" Daniel watched Jack dive across the platform, wrapping his arms around Sam to knock her out of the beam's trajectory. A split second later the light pulsated into a bright flash before disappearing altogether, taking Jack and Sam with it, and leaving Daniel and Teal'c to stare in disbelief at the empty 'gate platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke to the simultaneous sensations of cold and warmth. The ground digging into her back was freezing while the weight lying on top of her was warm. She opened her eyes to find herself in what appeared to be a dark cave, but she couldn't be sure from her prone position. She tried to move and found that the warm mass holding her down was more compliant than she'd initially thought but still refused to budge. Then suddenly, a grumbled curse sounded directly in her ear, and Sam recognized the Colonel's voice. His breath grazed her cheek as he pulled back enough to see her face. "Carter, are you all right?"

"I think so, sir," she answered, a bit relieved to learn that the weight pinning her down was her CO and not some alien life form. His gaze flickered over her face as if to ensure she showed no signs of pain before he gave an acknowledging nod and pushed himself up to a standing position. Reaching a hand down he pulled her to her feet and then turned to do a visual sweep of their surroundings. Sam did the same, taking in the darkness of the cave and the lack of everything else.

"Well, this is familiar," the Colonel stated in a sarcastic tone. Sam nodded. "These are the caves you and Teal'c were transported to on our first mission to Cimmeria." It wasn't a question. It made sense that the new obelisk would transport them to what Kendra had called the Labyrinth. What didn't make sense, Sam pondered, was why it had transported her here.

"Yeah," the Colonel acknowledged her deduction. "And we should get Thor's answering machine any minute now." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the sound of an activating hologram rose behind them. Sam turned toward the image lighting the cavern just as the Colonel said, "This is new."

The hologram before them didn't fit the description he and Teal'c had given of the one depicting Thor. Nor did it resemble the one she and Daniel had encountered in the Hall of Might. In fact, as far as Sam could tell, this image was nothing like the Norse god of thunder. Instead, the man before them was dressed in a myriad of pieced together fashions. Some of it resembled the clothing of the Cimmerians while other aspects of the image's costume had a definite Egyptian flare. As Sam looked from the holographic display to Colonel O'Neill, she realized that they were thinking the same thing. This was bad, really bad. If the clothing weren't enough to set off their Goa'uld radar, the hologram's voice was. "I am Sobek," it boomed, with eyes glowing. "Prepare to do service for your god!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
